


What's Still Left

by rockbandaholic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockbandaholic/pseuds/rockbandaholic





	What's Still Left

Sam and Dean Winchester, familiar names on every hunter and supernatural being's lips. Almost everyone knows these hunter's life story, the fact that they were Lucifer's and Michaels vessels


End file.
